1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-state imaging devices, driving methods thereof, and electronic apparatuses, and more particularly relates to an X-Y address type solid-state imaging device having a global shutter function, a drive method thereof, and an electronic apparatus including the solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state imaging devices are broadly categorized into two types, that is, an X-Y address type solid-state imaging device as represented by a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor, and a charge-transfer type solid-state imaging device as represented by a CCD (charge coupled device) image sensor. Compared with the CCD image sensor, the CMOS image sensor has an advantage in that it can randomly access pixel signals, read out the pixel signals at higher speed, and consumes less electric power.
In many CMOS image sensors, electric charge stored in a photoelectric conversion section is transferred to a charge-voltage converter, and a voltage obtained in the charge-voltage converter is output. An electronic shutter function is realized by periodically resetting the charge-voltage converter. The shutter scheme employed by the electronic shutter function of the CMOS image sensor is a so-called rolling shutter scheme (also called a focal-plane shutter scheme) where the start and end of exposure is set for all the pixels belonging to each pixel row among a plurality of pixels arranged in a two-dimensional array on a pixel row-by-pixel row basis.
Therefore, different from the CCD image sensor that employs a global shutter scheme where exposure of all the pixels is performed at the same time, pixels in the CMOS image sensor that employs the rolling shutter scheme have (different) time slots of exposure shifted from each other if the pixels belong to different pixel rows. In addition, because the time slots of exposure assigned to the pixel rows are different from each other, a captured image is distorted when a moving object is captured by the CMOS image sensor.
In the related art, in order to realize a global shutter function, a configuration, where a charge storage capacitor is connected in parallel with a floating diffusion unit that converts charge into a signal voltage, is adopted in a pixel so that the charge storage capacitor stores the charge (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-177076).
In addition, in order to realize the global shutter function and to amplify a signal voltage in a pixel, a configuration, where two charge storage capacitors are provided per pixel and a ratio between the values of these two capacitors is used for the amplification of the signal, is employed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-65074).